Wish You Were Here
by havefaithloni
Summary: Troy goes to play basketball for 2 years, and Gabriella is left pregnant with his baby. Will Gabriella tell him, or will she leave it till he comes back? PLEASE R&R! Now complete! No epilogue/No Sequel
1. a surprise before you go

**Wish you were here**

**DISCLAIMER**: I only own the story NOT the characters

Chapter 1- surprise before you go.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been together three years since they had starred in a production, called Twinkle Towne. After, they became more then best friends, they became lovers.

Troy received a letter from his coach, Mr. Bolton.

He opened it and this is what he read.

Dear Troy,

I would like to inform you that the basketball away games have changed destination to New York. You will be staying at New York in a 5 star hotel. Your flight will be on Thursday and we wish you luck.

Remember, you have an important life ahead of you.

Yours truly, Simon Greggs

(Basketball Manager)

That night Troy needed to tell Gabriella, but things came up like a phone call or something like that.

The next day, Troy had to tell Gabriella so he disconnected the phone line and turned the cell phones off.

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay, well tell me then" said Gabriella.

"Well, you know the basketball away games, well I sort of have to move away with the team for two years. I am so sorry!"

Gabriella was speechless, "Umm….. Congratulations!" she said as she was trying to hold back a stream of tears.

Troy wasn't stupid and had known Gabriella for long enough, she was about to cry.

"Hey! Come here, every thing will be ok. Did I tell you that I am going in two days?"

"No, when did you find out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yesterday, I tried to tell you but so many things happened. Like the phone kept ringing and today I turned off all cell phones and I disconnected the house phone so I can tell you with no interruptions"

"I'm going upstairs to speak to Taylor I wanted to see if she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow, see you in a bit."

Gabriella left Troy to speak to Taylor. Troy was in the living room playing 'Call of Duty 4' on his Xbox 360.

Whilst Gabriella was upstairs, she thought of a good plan for Troy to remember her by, and then she rang Taylor.

"Hiya Taylor, its Gabriella."

"Hey"

"Troy told me about the basketball thing and I was thinking of something he could remember me by."

"I can't believe it, Chad is going as well"

"What about a surprise party for them?"

"Ok, count me in"

"Here's the plan, we can send Troy and Chad to the gym, and say we are going to the mall. But we stay in and have a farewell party for when they come back."

"Ok, I will be at you house with Chad tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock"

"See you then, bye!!!"

Gabriella put the phone down. And fell asleep. When Troy had finished playing his game, he went to see where Gabriella was. He found her sleeping in her bed. Troy went downstairs to the couch to sleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she went downstairs in to the living room, to Troy who was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey gorgeous" Gabriella said softly and sweetly.

Troy opened his eyes.

"Come here and sit next to me" Troy said sleepily.

Gabriella sat next to him and cuddled up to him and kissed. A few minutes later, Gabriella started to feel hungry.

"Gabriella, do you want some breakfast?" Troy exclaimed at the sound of her stomach rumbling.

"Errmmm… Ok, then, I will have whatever you're having"

"Well Miss. Montez, I am making pancakes, don't worry, I will cook.

"Huh! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Yep, it's sort of a hidden talent" Troy laughs.

"So Mr. Bolton, you've been making me cook for you and you say you can already cook!" Gabriella giggles.

After the last mouthful, Gabriella looked impressed.

"That was delicious! You can cook better than me!" said Gabriella, "That reminds me, you need to be ready in 10 minutes, because you and Chad are going to the gym. Don't worry, I have booked you two in. me and Taylor are going to the mall shopping."

"Yeah ok. How come you have only told me this now?" asked Troy.

"It slipped my mind. Sorry babe!"

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Gabriella ran to the door and answered it and invited the two friends in.

Troy came down the stairs carrying his gym kit.

Chad moaned about going to the gym.

"Look Chad, stop moaning, and train as hard as you can. You will need to win loads of games!" Taylor said.

"I suppose it is better than carrying bags around for our loved ones all day" Troy laughed and winked at Gabriella.

"Hey! You Meany!" Gabriella teased.

"Well come on Chad, we need to get going before we get into trouble with the ladies!"

Chad said "Can I ask you girls, how are you getting to the mall?"

"My car stupid!" Gabriella shouted to Chad.

"Oh I though you couldn't drive and Troy was just being greedy for having two cars."

"Right man" said Troy as he pushed Chad out of the door, "Lets go."

When the guys had gone, the party started to take shape.

Taylor and Gabriella went to buy some food and alcohol, then Taylor rang the every friend, her, Chad, Gabriella and Troy knew.

Time was ticking fast, and the party had been organised. Everyone had arrived and in darkness as they hid behind the furniture to surprise their friends.

Chad and Troy were walking up the drive having a short conversation about basketball like they normally did.

Troy turned the key and walked in followed by Chad.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted as they walked into the house.

The lights flicked on and party poppers banged. A big banner was painted in wildcat colours and said 'Good luck wildcats'

The party had begun.


	2. goodbye

Chapter 2 – good bye

Gabriella ran up to Troy and exclaimed that she loved him and was really going to miss him. After a few alcopops, Troy and Gabriella were both drunk. Troy led Gabriella to their bedroom.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Troy questioned Gabriella.

"Sure it is" Gabriella giggled.

At first, it started out as a makeout session, but then things got wild. Clothes were thrown everywhere.

Before they knew it, they had something spelt s.e.x. unprotected.

The next day, after everyone went home, food and cans was left everywhere.

Gabriella was the first to wake up.

_What exactly did happen last night? I mean I've got a head ache and I feel sick. The rubbish is everywhere and it is going to be my job to clear it all up._

Troy woke up with a head ache too, and he went downstairs to see what Gabriella was doing.

"Hey babe" Troy said as he gave her a morning kiss.

"Hiya. Do you mind if you help me clear this stuff up please?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, sure I will."

"Have we got any aspirin in the house?"

"Yeah in the medical cupboard. My mum usually keeps some in there. She will be mad if she comes back and this place will be a mess." Informed Troy.

"I know. Can you get me some aspirins please? My head hurts. Its proberly just a hangover" Gabriella said.

"Mine does too. Anyway I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. This is the last day that we will be together for two years."

"Did you know that some times I feel like quitting basketball and having a social life instead? And most of all, I want to be with you."

"I know, you've told me quite a few times.

Gabriella goes pale and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. It was near to the end of the school holidays and she already had a hangover.

Troy followed her and stood outside the bathroom door.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I've got a hangover."

"Ok, I understand"

Gabriella knew she only had one WKD last night, and Troy, had more than 4, so she could not possibly have a hangover.

That night Troy made Gabriella a romantic meal and watched a movie.

"OMG Gabriella! This is my favourite film!!!

"I know. I brought St Trinions for you when it was your birthday a month ago."

Halfway through the film, Gabriella started to feel sick again and ran to the toilet

_Am I pregnant? I am not ill and nor do I have a hangover, If I am, how am I going to tell Troy?_

"Troy I am going to the pharmacy for some more asprin, we have run out." Gabriella lied to Troy.

She hated lying to him. Especially if it was as serious as this.

"Ok, I will clear up whilst your gone."

"Thanks" Gabriella walked out of the door.

At the pharmacy, Gabriella picked out the best and most expensive pregnancy test and took it to the cashier.

"$20.00 please" the cashier said in a polite manor.

"Here you go" Gabriella said as she handed him the $20 note.

"Thank you."

Gabriella drove back to her house and opened the front door.

"Troy, I'm back!!!"

Silence.

"Troy!!!! Where are you?"

"Up here, come to bed."

"I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Okay, then come to bed."

"Yeah ok"

Gabriella went to the bathroom and took the test. She read the instructions carefully and waited. It was the longest two minutes of her life.

_What if it is positive?_

_What am I going to do?_

_Shall I tell Troy?_

_No, I can't , he won't go otherwise._

_He won't follow his dream._

_If it is negative, I won't tell anyone I even took this test._

Two minutes had gone and Gabriella picked the test up carefully.

POSITIVE it read.

"Oh my god." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah fine, I was just changing into my pyjamas"

She got changed quickly and got into bed.

Troy looked up at the ceiling.

"Gabriella what do you think you we will be doing in 10 years time?"

"Umm… chasing our children run around a garden, have wedding rings on our fingers and owning a gorgeous house with a gorgeous car."

"That's how I thought it would be. I really hope that happens. I would love to have two children. A girl and a boy. The girl would be called sky and the boy would be called Alex and the girl would be called Sky."

"Cute names"

"There my favourite."

Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and put his arm around her waist.

"I love you Gabriella, and I will miss you. I'm not sure how I will be able to live without you."

"Or me either."

"I won't be able to ring you much because I can't take my cell phone on the court with me."

The next day, Troy was about to leave.

"I've packed my suitcase and I have got everything."

"Ok. Good luck on your games. I will watch you on TV."

"I will be back in time for graduation, and good luck in your exams."

"Troy tell me everything will be ok without you please?"

"It will. I promise."

A taxi beeped from outside.

"Here's my taxi, I've got to go."

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a kss and a hug before Troy went.

"Bye, I love you!!!" they both said together.

Gabriella went outside and watched Troy go.

She put her hand on her stomach, "it's just me and you now for 2 years."

A few weeks later, Gabriella's bump started to get bigger and show more. She was in her second from last year at school and was already pregnant. Somehow she needed to tell her mum.

That morning, her mum invited her to dinner with her.

Gabriella changed into her favourite shirt. She put it on, but it clinged to her stomach, as it was not big enough for her small bump to be worn with satisfaction.

Gabriella grabbed her keys and drove to Wal-Mart. She headed straight to the maternity section.

_Oh god,, I hope I don't know anyone here. I will tell them when I'm ready, not for them to find out like this._

Gabriella looked round her shoulders to see if anyone was there who she knew.

No one.

_Ohh, this looks nice._

She put the maternity shirt into the shopping cart and got in the queue for the checkout.

After a few minutes of waiting, it was her turn to be served.

"$7.50 please." Said the cashier.

Gabriella knew that voice anywhere. She gave the money and looked up only to find her best friend Taylor. She had got a job in Wal-Mart in the 6 weeks holidays.

"Gabriella? What are you doing, buying a maternity shirt?" asked Taylor.

"I need it" Gabriella replied.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Well…. I have to go now… don't tell anyone about this please?" Gabriella begged.

"Ok, I won't, see you at school."

Gabriella walked to her car and drove home.


	3. moving in with mum

Chapter 3- Moving in with mum

Once Gabriella got home, she called her mum to say she was going to be a little bit late.

She changed into her new shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked just like any other top except it was stretchy on the stomach part.

She straightened her hair and left her house.

She drove to her mum's house.

Gabriella rang the bell thinking how she could tell her mum the news.

_I am only 16, my boyfriend has gone away for 2 years and I am at school. Not to mention my pregnancy._

The door opened to see a replica of Gabriella but older.

"Hi mum, sorry I'm late"

"Its ok sweetie, I don't mind" replied her mum (Gina)

Gabriella took off her coat in the hallway, where she heard her older sister Georgia upstairs.

"Mum" Gabriella called, "I am just going to see Georgia for a minute."

"Ok tell her tea will be ready soon"

"I will mum"

Gabriella climbed the steep stairs and walked past her untouched, old room. It was just how she left it when she moved in with Troy and his parents for 3 months.

She walked down the corridor until she got to her sisters room. She knocked the door lightly.

"Come in!" shouted a voice from inside.

As Gabriella walked into the room, she asked "have you missed me?"

"OMG!!! Gabriella, yeah of course I have!" replied Georgia.

"Good, tea will be ready soon."

"Cool. I know that you don't normally come in my room unless you want to say something. So what's up?" Georgia spoke.

"Fancy becoming an auntie?"

"Yeah why?"

"I am 5 weeks pregnant!" Gabriella announced.

"You are?!?!" Georgia shouted with excitement.

"Shhhh……. Please! I haven't told mum yet" Gabriella informed.

"Sorry. How are you going to tell her?"

"I have an idea."

"Tell me" ordered Georgia.

"You ask mum about wanting grandchildren in the future, then I will bring up the subject and tell her ok?"

"Got it. By the way I like your top and my little nieces or nephews bump"

"The top is from Wal-Mart in the maternity section and the little bump is from me and Troy, I guess."

The two sisters burst out laughing, until a shout came from downstairs.

"Girls, tea is ready" shouted Gina.

The girls rushed down the stairs and sat at the table. They all started to eat their meal.

"So Gabriella, where's Troy?" asked Gina.

"In New York for two years." replied Gabriella.

"Mum, have you ever though about if you want grandchildren?" asked Georgia.

"Yeah, I want two or more."

Gabriella and Georgia looked at each other and grinned.

"What are you two girlies grinning at?"

"Nothing mum" they both said together.

Gabriella started to feel sick.

"Mum, I feel sick, I'm just going to the bathroom."

When Gabriella was upstairs puking her head off, her Gina spoke to Georgia.

"Georgia, Gabriella tells you more than me, what was that about?" asked her mum.

"About what?" replied Georgia.

"Her being sick."

"Ask her and you will find out."

Gabriella came back into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Are you ill?" Gina asked Gabriella.

"No" replied Gabriella.

"What's up then?" her mum asked curiously.

"Umm… I'm sort of pregnant!"

"Sort of? You either are or not." Said Gina.

"Are"

Gabriella's mum smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"I am happy for you. Have you told Troy?" she asked.

"No. I don't really want to until he comes back because I know he will quit his career."

"Ok. It's your choice." Agreed Gina.

"Mum, can I have my old room back please because it seems weird living with Troy's parents, when he's not here." Questioned Gabriella.

"Sure you can. Georgia can go and get your stuff."

A few hours later, after Gabriella said her final words to the Bolton's, she finally moved back in with her mum and sister.

On the following Monday, Gabriella has to go back to school as it was the last week of summer vacation.

Gabriella was 2 months pregnant and found the bump hard to hide at school, because of the uniform.

The uniform was black. Black blazer, black short fitted skirt, white fitted blouse, and a black and white tie.

Her blouse and skirt had already begun to strain across her stomach, and each day she found it harder to zip her skirt up.

Gabriella went to school and after 10 minutes in homeroom, the bell went for 1st lesson, chemistry. Her teacher was already 9 months pregnant herself, so Gabriella felt like she was not the only one.

"Today class, we have an assessment on acids and alkali's, along with the process of neutralisation" said miss. McWilliams.

Most of the class let out a groan, except Gabriella and Taylor because their favourite subject was chemistry.

"The test has begun" informed Mrs. McWilliams.

1 hour later.

"Put down everything, the test has finished." Said the teacher.

Mrs. McWilliams collected in the papers.

"Ok class, I would like you to do the experiment that it says in the textbook in front of you."

The teacher marked the tests and as usual Gabriella got the highest score followed by Taylor.

""Miss. Montez, well done, you have the highest mark in the test."

Gabriella smiled.

The bell rang and everyone accept Gabriella went to break.

Mrs. McWilliams wiped the board and cleaned the desk, and found Gabriella walking up to her.

"Mrs, can I speak to you please?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes Miss. Montez?"

"Can you promise that you won't tell anyone anything that I say or ask you please?" Gabriella said.

"Ok I promise."

"I need to know how it is for hormones to change."

"Well it is annoying but I can cope" replied the teacher.

"Also can I do any sports?" asked Gabriella.

"No. What's with all the questions?"

"Well….."


	4. you have the part

Chapter 4 – You have the part

"Well you will have to promise me that you will not tell anyone" said Gabriella.

"I promise." Said Mrs. McWilliams.

"I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations, how far?" asked the teacher.

"2 months. I will tell people at the right time but not yet."

"You know that you can always come to me for advice." Offered Mrs.McWilliams

"Thank you Mrs. I'm going to go to break now."

"Ok bye"

In her break time, Gabriella went and found Kelsi who was in the auditorium with Mrs. Mrs.Darbus.

Gabriella went up to Kelsi.

"Hi Kelsi. What are you doing?"

"I was just about to find you because I wanted to show Mrs.Darbus the song that I composed and you sang it. It was for the show, and was called Sing with Your Heart." Said Kelsi.

"Oh yeah, I can remember it. Do you want me to sing it?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes please."

Kelsi called Mrs.Darbus over and begun to play.

After they had finished

"Kelsi that song is brilliant for the next musical. Brava." Praised Mrs.Darbus.

"Thank you." Replied Kelsi.

"As for you Miss. Montez, you have an amazing voice and fits with this song, but because this is not an upbeat song, Miss. Evans will not be able to sing it correctly. So can you be in the lead role in the next musical?" said Mrs. Darbus.

"Thank you and yes" replied Gabriella.

Sharpay had over heard the whole conversation that went on in the auditorium, and got angry.

Everyone except Gabriella left the auditorium and Sharpay walked in with Ryan.

"Gabriella!!!" Sharpay shouted in a frustrated voice. "You bitch! You made Mrs.Darbus choose you instead of me for the next musical!!!!!"

"Sharpay, I did not!" Gabriella protested.

"Sharpay calm down!" Ryan shouted even though he was standing right next to her.

"Why should I? She stole my place!"

"Sharpay I haven't done anything!" replied Gabriella.

Sharpay punched Gabriella in the stomach and crashed to the floor in pain.

"Ryan….call the….ambulance" Gabriella said in between breaths.

"You don't need an ambulance. I didn't punch you that hard." Sharpay replied.

"You don't understand" Gabriella said as she clutched her stomach. "You might have killed my baby!"

"Huh?" the twins were confused.

"I'm 2 months pregnant!!!"

"OMG Gabriella I'm really sorry!!!" cried Sharpay.

"Just call the paramedics" Gabriella gasped as she was in pain.

Ryan called the paramedics as Sharpay comforted Gabriella.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok" the twins both said.

"Gabriella, why won't you tell anyone, they won't befriend you just for this." Said Ryan.

"I just want to tell everyone in my own time."

The ambulance arrived and Gabriella was lifted onto a wheelchair and taken to hospital. Ryan went home in Sharpay's pink car.

The doctor did some tests on Gabriella, who was sitting on the bed with Sharpay next to her in the chair.

"Sharpay, can we be friends instead of enemies please?

"Yep. I am really sorry for all of those times I was nasty to you."

"It's ok."

"By the way, I am completely over Troy. I've got my eyes on another hottie."

"Who?" asked Gabriella.

"Zeke, by the way do you think Mrs.Darbus will let us do a duet together?" answered and asked Sharpay.

"I'm not sure"

"You do know that I am really sorry?"

"Yes Sharpay and I forgive you!"

The doctor walked into the room with the test results.

"Miss.Montez, I am glad to say, that your baby is fine, and is lucky to be alive. When you were punched, the hand was a few millimetres away from your baby." Informed the doctor.

"Thank you" Gabriella replied, and had a big smile on her face.

"Miss.Montez, you may be discharged now."

Sharpay called Ryan to give her and Gabriella a lift, and went home with Gabriella.

The next day at school, Gabriella bumped into her form tutor Mrs.Darbus.

"Good morning Gabriella" she said.

"Good morning Mrs.Darbus." Gabriella politely said back.

Mrs.Darbus glanced up and down at the straining uniform across Gabriella stomach.

"Feeling a little bloated today?" asked Mrs.Darbus.

"No" Gabriella said feeling nervously.

"Are you ok? You can tell me anything you know."

"I'm fine Mrs.Darbus" Gabriella said. "I'm going to be late for lesson." She added quickly.

"Gabriella please come with me, in a quiet place."

"But I'm going to be late." Worried Gabriella.

"Its ok I will write a note to explain you were helping me with display work."

"Is that what you want me for?" questioned Gabriella.

"No. Follow me." Said Mrs.Darbus

Gabriella followed Mrs.Darbus into a quiet, empty music room.

"Gabriella, your uniform is straining on you?" Mrs.Darbus said. "Why?"


	5. mrs darbus

Chapter 5-Mrs Darbus

**Chapter 5-Mrs Darbus**

"Erm…" Gabriella said unsure of what to say. "Because it is."

"Gabriella, I need the truth from you. Are you pregnant?" asked Mrs Darbus.

Gabriella sat on the piano stool and started to cry.

Mrs Darbus put her arm around Gabriella to comfort her.

"How about you change into some comfortable clothes to wear during your pregnancy instead of the uniform?" Mrs Darbus said softly.

"Yes please. I have a change of clothes ready in my bag."

"Go and put them on, whilst I write you a note to explain your clothes."

"I don't want anyone to find out though!" argued Gabriella.

"Gabriella, they will find out one day. The sooner the better." advised Mrs Darbus.

"Ok then." agreed Gabriella.

Gabriella changed into some comfortable clothes that supported her growing bump.

"I'm back" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Much better. By the way, nice top, and here's your note"

"Thank you." replied Gabriella.

"One more thing; enjoy the freedom whilst you can." laughed Mrs Darbus.

Gabriella walked down the quiet hallway.

_Mrs Darbus is really nice. I wonder if this top shows off my bump._

Gabriella got to her classroom door, then knocked and walked in.

"Excuse me Miss Montez, why are you late for my class?" asked Gabriella's English teacher, Mrs Howard.

"Mrs Howard, I have a note for why I'm late and the clothes." Reported Gabriella, as she handed the teacher the note.

"Ok Gabriella, you may sit down now."

Gabriella sat at her desk and carefully listened to her favourite story called 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Martha Cox, a girl in Gabriella's class wrote a note to Gabriella and folded it up into a paper aeroplane, then launched it to Gabriella's desk.

"Hey" someone called Alan whispered. "What's your reason to where normal clothes?"

Gabriella opened up the note from Martha and read it. She then scrunched it up and put it in her jeans pocket.

She raised her hand to get Mrs Howard's attention.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" asked Mrs Howard.

"Please may I tell the class why I am wearing normal clothes?"

"Yes, if you wish."

Gabriella made her way up to the front of the class.

"The reason I am wearing normal clothes is… I'm pregnant, so my uniform does not fit anymore. Mrs Darbus said I could." Informed Gabriella.

"Thank you for your honesty Gabriella." Mrs Howard said with a smile. "You may be seated now."


	6. the call

**Sorry there is a few author notes. Can some of you lazy people please review!!**

**I am also sorry for the two month delay of my story. That was because i had my SATs and i had to revise.**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**from loni  
x-x-x**

**ps. R&R!!**

**Chapter 6- Troy**

The questions stopped and Gabriella concentrated on the lesson.

A few days later, it was the weekend and Gabriella was bored, so she thought long and hard at what she could do.

She could not go ice-skating with her friends, she could not go to a theme park, in fact there was a never ending list on what she could not do. After 15 minutes thinking what she could do, she came up of an idea she had not done.

She rang someone who had been taken away from her by his basketball career. Troy.

_What should I tell him? I need to tell him about our baby, but I can't! Ok, forget that subject, I will talk about something else._

She dialled Troy's cell phone and waited for him to answer.

Troy's POV

"Hey Chad, want a game of one-on-one basketball whist we wait for the coach?" asked Troy.

"Yeah man, of course." said Chad.

They boys were in the middle of the game until Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a minute Chad."

"Ok." Chad replied.

Troy answered his cell phone and to his surprise, it was his girlfriend, Gabriella.

**(A/N- hi guys! The bold is Troy speaking, and the **_Italics is Gabriella speaking._**)**

_Hi troy_

**Hiya Gabriella, missing you!**

_I'm missing you too. What have you been up to?_

**Nothing much. Just eating, sleeping and playing basketball. What about you?**

_Just school and stuff. Are you coming back for a break soon?_

**No. The coach won't let me. I want to though.**

_How long left for you to, come home?_

**18 months. I can't wait. (A/N- Gabriella is 6 months pregnant.)**

_Or me. Troy I need to tell you something._

**What?**

_Umm… I got full marks on my chemistry test. I beat Taylor by one mark._

**Well done. Gabriella, I need to go now, because the coach is back.**

_Ok, I love you._

**I love you too, bye!**

_Bye!_

"Bolton, on the court now!" shouted the coach.

"Coming Coach" Troy replied a he put his cell phone back in his bag and walked on to the court.

Gabriella's POV

_Why didn't I just tell him? He deserves to know!_

Gabriella shouted to Georgia if she wanted to go baby shopping.

At the shopping mall in Baby's "R" us.

**(A/N- Baby's "R" us is spelt right. I have checked it on the official website.)**

"How cute! Georgia, come and look at this gorgeous outfit!" cooed Gabriella.

"Put it in the shopping cart then!"

"Do you like this fabulous pink crib!" **(A/N- picture in profile)**

"Yeah! It's nice." Replied Georgia.


	7. surprise! it's me!

Chapter 7- Surprise

**Chapter 7- Surprise! It's me!**

After many more shopping days during her pregnancy, Gabriella was soon nine months pregnant.

She had to be on maternity leave from school, and she could still walk around, but a bit slower than usual.

She was woke up from a deep sleep by her loud, ringing alarm clock, which was signalling for her to get out of bed.

Mrs Montez opened the door and to her surprise, it was someone for Gabriella.

That person walked into the living room and waited for Gabriella.

"Gabriella, someone is here for you. I'm going to work now. Bye" said Mrs Montez.

"Ok mom, I'm just getting changed. Bye!" Gabriella shouted to her mom as she left through the front door.

After Gabriella got changed and had a wash, she walked down the stairs, and walked into the living room.

Her mouth dropped in shock.

"Troy!" she gasped, then ran up to her bedroom.

Troy's POV

"Coach, me and most of my team need to talk to you." said Troy.

"Follow me into my office you lot." replied the Coach.

"Chad you start, Zeke tell him the reasons. Ok?" ordered Troy.

Chad started to tell him what the team wanted to say.

"On behalf of my team, the reason why we have come to you is because we are quitting."

"Time for the reasons" Zeke said.

"Reason number one-we have no social life.

Reason number two-you are treating us like we are little children!

Reason number three- how much training we are doing, is making us more and

More tired each time, which worsens our performance. Do you think guys we should

Carry on with the reasons?" said Zeke.

"Ok, ok. Fine leave then. At least I have a back up team ready." Shouted the coach as the team was about to leave through the doors for the last time.

"Right guys, what do you say about going back to our old life?" said Jason Cross.

Everyone cheered.

They all got in their own cars and drove back to where they belong.

Troy was driving along thinking about all of the fun he used to have with Gabriella.

At last he turned up at the house his girlfriend lived at.

He parked his car on the drive and got out.

Then he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Gina Montez opened the door to find Troy.

"Hello Mrs Montez, I am here to see Gabriella." said Troy.

"Come in Troy. Wait in the living room whilst I shout her. Then I will be going off to work."

"Ok." Troy replied.

Mrs Montez called Gabriella and then went off to work.

Whilst Gabriella was getting changed, Troy sat on the couch, thinking.

_I can not believe I have my Gabriella back! I wonder if she has changed . She may have had her hair cut or grown taller._

Gabriella made her way down the stairs and as soon as she walked into the living room, her mouth dropped, and she ran upstairs.

Troy saw the bump Gabriella had tried to hide when she first saw Troy.

_Is that really Gabriella? She is pregnant! I better go after her!_

Troy made his way into Gabriella's bedroom, which he knew where it was because he saw the door close when she went in.

He saw her lying on the bed, crying, so he sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Troy" apologised Gabriella.

"What for?

"Not telling you."

"Its ok." reassured Troy. "How about we go to Java City coffee shop?"

"Yes, ok."

Troy drove Gabriella to the coffee shop.

Once they had parked the car and paid at the meter, they walked into the coffee shop.

Gabriella and Troy stood at the counter, deciding which drink they wanted to have.

"Gabriella, what drink do you want?" asked Troy.

"I will have a Lattecino. What are you having?" replied Gabriella.

"I think I will have a Granita Latte. Go and find a seat, whilst I order and pay for them."

"Ok."

Gabriella scanned round the shop to find a clear table. She found one next to the front window, with two seats.

Troy ordered and paid for the coffees, and took them to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Thanks"

"Its ok." Troy said.

There was a short silence, and Troy decided to break it.

"How many months are you?"

"Nine months in three days." replied Gabriella.

"I need to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Am I the dad?"

"Yes! I would never cheat on you!"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure."

"Sorry for shouting. It's my hormones."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I was scared. I didn't want to ruin your career."

"It wouldn't though."

"How wouldn't it?"

"Because I quit it."

"WHY?"

"It wasn't only me. The rest of the team did the same. We all had no social life, and all we were doing was training and doing matches, so we were just getting more and more tired because of the amount of exercise we did each day."

"Oh. So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to school. What about you? I mean because of the baby."

"Well, when it is a few months old, I will go back to school and my mum said she will look after our baby."

"I haven't told my parents yet."

"How about we finish our drinks and go round your parents' house?" said Gabriella.

"Ok."

Once they had finished, they got into the car and drove off to the Bolton's house.

When they were there, they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car.

Troy pulled his keys out of his pocket and found his door key. He then inserted the key and turned it, which made the door unlock. He turned the door handle and went inside, with Gabriella following after him.

"Hey mom, and dad."

"Hi Troy." they both greeted.

"Long time, no see Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said, and Gabriella smiled.

Mr Bolton, saw Gabriella's bump and gasped.

"Umm… Gabriella's pregnant." Troy said with a smile on his face.


	8. i'm so angry!

Chapter 8-

**Chapter 8- I'm so angry!**

_(Gabriella's outfit is on profile)_

"Gabriella! Why have you cheated on Troy?" Mr.Bolton said furiously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriella.

"Troy couldn't have got you pregnant! He is a virgin!"

"Umm… dad, about that…"

"Troy stop taking the blame!"

"DAD! I got drunk nearly 9 months ago, a day or two before I left for the basketball!"

"I am so angry at you Troy!" shouted Mr.Bolton.

"I'm not bothered how angry you are!"

"She made you quit basketball as well didn't she?" questioned Mr.Bolton

"NO! The whole team quit!"

"Whatever! I'm going to do basketball on the court. Don't disturb me!"

Mr.Bolton went on to the court to calm down.

"Well that went well with your dad didn't it Troy?" Mrs.Bolton said sarcastically.

"Well, it's his grandchild and he needs to accept it." replied Troy.

"So then Gabriella, how have you been?" Mrs.Bolton said to change the subject.

"I have been fine, but I am getting tired a bit more now, and I walk quite slowly."

"I was like that with Troy."

"Hey mom me and Gabriella, are going to go."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye" Gabriella and Troy said together.

Troy helped Gabriella get into the car, and they both went to Gabriella's house.

They both sat down and watched TV. After half an hour watching Smallville Gabriella's house phone rang.

Gabriella got up and answered it.

"Hey Gabriella, do you want to come round mine?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah ok."

"Good. Bring your swimsuit. I will ask Taylor, and Chad.."

"Ok. See you in ten minutes"

"Bye"

"Bye

They both put the phone down, and Sharpay organised everything.

"Troy, we are going swimming."

"Ok, but I have no swimming trunks."

"Lets go and get some then, plus I need a swimsuit as well."

"Ok."

They both went and found some swimwear.

Troy brought some trunks and Gabriella brought a maternity tankini.

_(Pictures in profile)_

They went to the Sharpay's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" greeted the blonde.

"Hey!" Gabriella and Troy said back.

"Come in"

Troy and Gabriella found Chad, Taylor and Ryan in the pool.

"Gabriella, go into my downstairs bathroom and get changed and Troy can go to the upstairs bathroom to get changed."

"Ok."

Once they were changed, they both walked out to the pool.

Troy stood behind Gabriella as she went down the steps, incase she fell or slipped.

Once they were in, they started to talk to everyone.

"Gabriella! You have got so big!" squealed Taylor.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is it kicking?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, anyone want to feel?"

"Sure!" they all shouted.

They all gathered round Gabriella and put their hands on her bump.

They gasped each time when the baby kicked. After a few minutes, everyone was playing volleyball in the water with a soft ball incase it hit Gabriella in the stomach.

Troy, Chad and Ryan were on one Team and Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were on the other team.

In the end, the girls won the game 10-8.

Sharpay got out of the pool and dried herself, then went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches.

"I've made some sandwiches!" shouted Sharpay.

Everyone rushed out of the pool and grabbed a sandwich and ate it.

After an evening of talking, it was getting late and Gabriella was tired, so Troy took her home.

They both got changed into their pyjamas and got into Gabriella's bed.

In the middle of the night, Gabriella woke up suddenly and started to panic.

"Troy! Troy wake up!"

"Huh? What's up?" he asked tiredly.

"My waters broke!!"

"What??"


	9. baby bolton

**READ AND REVIEW!! PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM.**

Chapter 9-baby Bolton

Chapter 9-baby Bolton

"Troy, I need to go to the hospital!" shouted Gabriella.

"Ok, I will drive you there"

"Grab my hospital bag from on top of my bed, and I will try… to… control… my… breathing" Gabriella said in between breaths.

Troy used his fitness to dash upstairs as fast as a Bugatti Veyron.

(AN- very fast car)

"Troy" Gabriella whined "it hurts" she said as she winced at the pain and clutched her bulging stomach.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here." Troy tried to reassure Gabriella.

He helped her into the car with her hospital bag on his shoulder.

On the way, Gabriella was doing her breathing exercises, and Troy was holding her hand all of the way because he had an automatic vehicle.

When they got to the hospital, Troy got Gabriella out of the car and grabbed a wheelchair for her so sit in as she was in too much pain to walk.

He spotted a nurse and said hurriedly "Excuse me, but my girlfriend is in labour. Her contractions have started.

"Follow me you two." Troy pushed Gabriella in the wheelchair to the hospital room.

The doctors put Gabriella on the bed and Troy went and got her hospital bag out of the car. He ran to the room his girlfriend was in and gave her the bag.

"Can everyone leave whilst I put the hospital gown on please?"

"Love you" Troy smiled as he walked out.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied.

When she was done she shouted for people to go back into the room.

Troy was the first to go by her side and hold her hand.

"Troy, I'm scared." She fret.

"It will be ok, I know it will."

The doctors checked up on Gabriella every twenty minutes.

After checking her quite a lot, the doctors went back into the room.

"Gabriella, you are almost fully dialated. I will come back in half an hour."

Half an hour had passed and Gabriella was oozing with sweat as the small room had clammy air, and the doctor walked in.

"I was right. It's time for you two to become parents!" he said joyfully.

The nurse gave Gabriella an epidural in her back which numbed her lower body.

"Gabriella, at the count of three I want you to push." Instructed the midwife "1…2…3 push!"

Gabriella pushed as hard as she could and screamed really loud.

"Hey! I can see the head!" shouted Troy who was ecstatic.

"Push again" said the midwife.

Gabriella caught her breathe again and pushed even harder than last time.

"Almost there!" the doctor said.

Gabriella gave one last push with the last bit of energy she had in her.

Silence struck the room but the silence was quickly broken by a muffled cry which got quite loud and short.

"Congratulations mummy and daddy, you have a healthy baby boy!" the nurse break the news to the new parents.

"So, what are you going to name him?" wondered Troy.

"You can name him but if we have another baby in the future, I will name it. Deal?"

"Deal. Our son is going to be called Alex" said Troy with a huge smile on his face.

"You forgot Bolton on the end of his name" prompt Gabriella.

"My surname?" Troy was surprised.

"Yeah, you are his father"

"Cool."

"Troy, can you call our family please?"

"Yeah sure I can."

Troy went outside and called their family on his cell phone. Within twenty minutes, everyone had got to the hospital

Gina, Georgia, Jack and Lucille (Troy's parents) walked into the room.

"Hey everybody! Gabriella greeted.

They all rushed up to Troy and Gabriella to greet them.

"Me and Gabriella welcome you our son, Alex Bolton." Troy said as everybody found a seat and sat down.

They all started to congratulate the new parents and give presents.

After two hours of passing Alex around, Gina and Georgia said their goodbyes and went home, So it was Troy, Gabriella, Lucille, Jack and last of all baby Alex in the room.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" asked Troy.

"No thanks" replied Gabriella and Jack.

"I do, so I will come with you." Said Lucille.

Troy and Lucille went outside to get a drink whilst Jack and Gabriella started to talk.

"I am really sorry about my behaviour yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

"Doesn't Alex look like Troy!" Jack remarked.

"Yeah. Do you want to feed him?" Gabriella offered.

"Don't you breast feed him?"

"No way. I am going to bottle feed him as people will be able to have a turn at feeding him."

Gabriella got the feeding bottle with Alex's food in and gave it to Jack.

Jack put it on the small bedside table and carefully lifted his newborn grandson out.

He supported the head and back as you were meant to, and sat down in the chair. He popped the bottle into Alex's tiny mouth and Alex started to suck gently on the rubber on the top of the bottle.

Troy and Lucille walked in with a coffee and sat down.

They talked more and drank for a while.

"I will be back in half an hour" said Troy to Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I will be back soon. Don't worry."

"Ok."

Troy ran out of the hospital building to his car and drove to Gabriella's house to look at the nursery to see what she had already brought.

She was missing a push chair, a nursing chair and a car seat, so Troy drove into town and brought these items.

He went into Thorntons and brought some personalised truffles, which said in baby blue writing 'I LOVE YOU' and a balloon from another store which said 'Congratulations, it's a boy!' on it.

He got back into his car and drove back to the hospital.

He got out the car seat and put the truffles in a gift bag with the balloon on a pretty weight to stop it flying away as it was filled with helium. He walked into the hospital with this in his hands and got in the lift to the top floor where Gabriella was.

He walked through the door and put the car seat down next to the bed, then put the balloon down, then gave Gabriella the gift bag.

"So is this what you went out for?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah" Troy replied softly.

"It's time me and Jack got back home." said Lucille.

Troy's parents went home and left Gabriella and Troy in the room with their son.

The doctor walked in.

"Mr Bolton and Mrs Montez"

"Yes?" they said.

"You may go home now."

"Thank you!" they both replied.

Gabriella carefully put Alex in the new car seat.

Troy carried him to the car along with Gabriella's hospital bag, so Gabriella didn't carry anything heavy or bulky.

When they got home, all Troy and Gabriella could look at was their son.

**READ AND REVIEW!! PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM.**


End file.
